"Survivor is my Honeymoon"
is the season finale of DARvivor: Den of Temptation. Challenges Immunity Challenge: Know Thy Royalty The players are given a series of trivia questions based on the queens eliminated before them. The player with the most correct answers wins immunity. Winner: Jaymes Story Day 37 The player return from tribal council, excited for having survived until the final three days. All except for Valentina who watched their celebrations coldly from the shelter. The following morning Lucahjin and Jaymes are talking by the fire, breathing a sigh of relief from their close call last night. With the end in sight, the two vow to sit in the finals together. Trixie and Bob are having a much similar conversation, Bob saying due to both of them being labeled as “threats” they will only shoot themselves in the foot if they tied to turn against each other. Valentina is happy seeing this, knowing the cracks are still forming between the new majority. The immunity challenge comes along and the players had to answer trivia questions about the formerly eliminated queens. In a tight race, Jaymes managed to immunity. Returning to camp Jaymes is extatic to be in the final four. Following their celebration, the new majority discusses finally voting out Valentina once and for all. After they, Bob quickly pulls Trixie aside and the two seek out Valentina. Once they are out of earshot, Bob tells them both he wants to target Lucah for the vote. Though Trixie is hesitant, the three agree and disperse. However Valentina walks away with a sly grin on her face. Later on Valentina gathers everyone around the campfire, and immediately reveals Bob’s plan to everyone. This causes a comotion with Jaymes especially appauled at the betrayal and bob defending his stance. Trixie tries to stay out of the conflict, contemplating her position before going to the next vote. Tribal Council 21: Wannakiki DAR: “We’ll now bring out the jury. Ginger, Manila, Nina, Courtney, Bob, Katya, Aja, Latrice, and Shangela voted out at the last tribal council. Jaymes, you are now guarunteed a 25% chance at winning this game. How does that feel?” Jaymes: “It’s an amazing feeling. I don’t think a lot of people thought I’d be able to say I’m sitting here on Day 37 with immunity around my neck. But here I am.” DAR: “So now that you’re immune, how do you cast your vote tonight?” Jaymes: “Well…ideally I think we should all come together and take out the girl that’s been a thorn in our asses since day one.” *Valentina rolls her eyes, which is echod by Shangela on the jury.* “We layed out the foundation last night, so why not now we build the house.” DAR: “You said ideally though.” Jaymes: “Yes, things have gotten…complicated today.” DAR: “Lucah, what does she mean?” Lucah: “As far as I knew that was the plan, but apparently things aren’t so simple. Long story short, Bob was trying to tun things against me tonight.” DAR: “Any response to this Bob?” Bob: “I fully own up to that. I ain’t no two faced bitch.” Lucah: *Rolls eyes* Bob: “Listen honey, I only did it cuz I know you would’ve been doing the same.” Lucah: “Well that’s where you’re wrong. Not once in the last three days have I even considered writing your name down before Valentina’s. So don’t try to play yourself off as the martyr here.” Bob: “So you can look me straight in the eye and tell me you don’t think I’m a threat.” Lucah: “I do think you’re a threat. I think each and every one of us are a threat to an extent. But it’s a matter of choosing which threats to go after and when.” DAR: “Jaymes, I presume this is the reason why tonight’s vote isn’t as simple as you’d like?” Jaymes: “Precisely. And I think we need to look things at the big picture. Who is the one who is at the center of this conflict? The one who brought this out into the open? I’ll give you three guesses and the first two don’t count.” DAR: “Valentina, judging by the expressions I presume you know what she’s talking about.” Valentina: “Hey honey, I’m just trying to survive. Last I checked I was the one left in the dust 24 hours ago, and if they just wanted me to lay here and die then I don’t know what game they’ve been playing but it sure as hell ain’t mine.” Jaymes: *Stands up* “Guys please. Valentina is the center of this conflict. She’s been the center of every conflict this season. I don’t care what was said, all I care about is making the right move for all of us. What’s better, holding knives to eachothers throats or the one who placed the knife in your hand in the first place?” *The room remains quiet for a few seconds.* DAR: “Wow. I think I can safely say in one day a lot has changed. Before we vote, Trixie you’ve been quiet. What are you thinking right now?” Trixie: “I’m just taking everything in DAR. We’re in the final stretch, so each decision could make or break you.” DAR: “All right well, with that I think it’s time for you to vo-…” Before DAR finishes Trixie leans over and begins whispering into Lucah’s ear. Most everyone looks puzzled, but a sly smirk grows on Valentina’s face. The subtitles read Trixie saying ‘Make a move. I am to.’ DAR: “Bob, how does that make you feel?” Bob: “Honestly, not good.” Trixie: “Sorry.” *She returns to her seat.* DAR: “All right.” Bob: “Hold on.” Bob begins whispering to Trixie, sparking Jaymes to do the same with Lucah. The subtitles show Bob saying ‘What the fuck?’ and Trixie responds ‘She’s voting Valentina. At worst we tie it and win in the re-vote.’ DAR: “Valentina, how do you feel with all of this going on around you?” Valentina: “I’m loving every minute of it.” Everyone returns to their seet, with Jaymes quickly mouthing ‘Stick to the plan.’ to Lucah. DAR: “Well, if that is all then it’s time to vote. Jaymes, you’re up first.” One by one everyone votes. DAR: “All right, I’ll go tally the votes.” DAR: “Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out will be asked to leave tribal council area immediately. I’ll read the votes. First vote….” “….Valentina.” “…..Lucah. 1 vote Valentina, 1 vote Lucah.” “…..Bob. 1 vote Bob, 1 vote Lucah, 1 vote Valentina.” “……Bob. 2 votes Bob, 1 vote Lucah, 1 vote Valentina. Only one vote left.” “…19th person voted out and the 9th member of the jury….Bob, you need to bring me your torch.” Voting Confessionals Final Words Day 38 The four remainin queens return, and Jaymes is visibly upset at the results. She confronts Trixie and Lucah about it immediately after returning to camp. The following morning Valentina confronts Jaymes about the previous nights events in an attempt to turn him against Lucah. This goes over poorly however as Jaymes declares he will take any chance he can to make sure Valentina does not win this game. The final immunity challenge had the last four players balance on a large tube of lipstick for as long as possible. It comes down to a close race, but ultimately Lucah manages to clinch the final victory. When they get back to camp Jaymes quickly pulls Lucah and Trixie aside and begs them to finally vote for Valentina, which the two agree. As Trixie expected however, she is later approached by Valentina with the plan to force a tie against Jaymes. She is however shocked to once again find herself in the swing vote position. Tribal Council 22: Wannakiki DAR: “We’ll now bring out the jury. Ginger, Manila, Nina, Courtney, Katya, Aja, Latice, Shangela and Bob voted out at the last tribal council. Lucah, this isn’t your first time sitting here at day 38. But this time you are guarunteed to make it that final extra day. How do you feel?” Lucah: “It’s just so surreal. I went from playing this game, losing it all in one night. Getting married and then immediately coming back out here. Heck, at this point Survivor is my honeymoon. So having a 1/3rd of a chance of taking that win is amazing.” DAR: “Valentina, last night there was some drama that came to a head. And despite it ending with Bob sitting on the jury, things seemed to revolve more around you and Jaymes. Is that the same tonight?” Valentina: “As sure as water is wet. No shade to Jaymes, but I just don’t fucking like her.” Jaymes: “The feeling is mutual DAR.” DAR: “So how does that come into play when it’s time to vote.” Jaymes: “I’ve been trying for days now to get her out, but there’s always one excuse after another. Oh she may have an idol, or oh there are bigger fish to fry. Well look where that got us. She’s now sitting here one vote away from a chance at winning the game because of those exact mind sets.” Valentina: “Well who’s to say I even can win? If people hate me so much then why not just call me Discord 2.0.” DAR: “Lucah, is it safe to say the vote is between these two tonight.” Lucah: “This has been building for almost a month DAR. If things don’t blow over tonight that tomorrow’s gonna be a hurricane of hell.” DAR: “Trixie, that must sound good to you. That pretty much gives you a seat in the finale as well.” Trixie: “Well don’t give it away!” DAR: “Where do you stand in tonight’s vote?” Trixie: “Honestly there’s a good reason to vote any of us out at this point. We just need to think about who we want to sit her tomorrow night and who we want on that jury bench.” DAR: “With that it’s time to vote.” One by one everyone votes. I’ll go tally the votes, the player with the most votes will be asked to leave immediately. I’ll read the votes.” “First vote…..Valentina. “…..Jaymes. 1 vote Jaymes, 1 vote Valentina.” “……Valentina. That’s 2 votes Valentina, 1 vote Jaymes.” “The final vote…..and the 20th voted out and final member of the jury……Valentina, you need to bring me your torch.” Voting Confessionals Final Words